


Como conseguir um pet para sua lamia

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lamias, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Boss vai ao mercado e Cherry não ganha o que pediu... mas pode conseguir algo melhor.(Desculpem o péssimo resumo)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts).



> Essa história é baseada na série "How to raise a Lamia" da incrível damnedxfate.  
> Para entende-la melhor eu recomendo lerem a série primeiro.

Seu telefone começou a vibrar. 

Com um pouco de malabarismo com a cesta de compras ele conseguiu pescar o celular no bolso sem soltar a lata de molho. Um rápido olhar para tela lhe disse que era uma chamada de vídeo. Ele aceitou rapidamente ao ver de quem era.

\- Cherry? – A lâmia nervosa se contorceu na pequena tela. Edge olhou atentamente para seu companheiro procurando por algum dano ou algo que poderia ter acontecido nas poucas horas que o havia deixado sozinho. Ao ver, com alivio, que ele parecia bem o esqueleto alto franziu a testa. Não era incomum que ohibrido o chamasse, mas ele só tinha saído por duas horas. – O que houve?

-Boss! – Cherry chiou feliz – Boss, mercado?? – Ele se balançou de um lado para o outro e se esticou como se isso permitisse que ele pudesse ver onde Edge estava no momento. Suprimindo um sorriso para o comportamento fofo ele respondeu afirmativamente.

Cherry soltou um chiado animado e sumiu por um momento da tela, Edge ergueu um osso da sobrancelha curioso com o comportamento incomum. O pequeno voltou com um jornal dobrado para facilitar ser carregado e mostrar o anuncio que chamará sua atenção.

-Comprar Boss... Por favor? – suplicou. 

Edge aproximou a tela para poder ver melhor. Era alguma propaganda de um novo salgadinho sabor... Mostarda, é claro!

Edge suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que Cherry lhe pedira para comprar algo, principalmente se era no sabor do amargo e picante condimento amarelo. Ele não gostava de dar essas coisas gordurosas e industrializadas, mas ele também prometera que o mesmo poderia experimentar de vários tipos de alimento. 

O “alimento” preferido dele era o próprio Edge, mas seu segundo alimento de escolha definitivamente seria mostarda, qualquer coisa com ela.  
Edge debateu internamente. Cherry estava numa dieta balanceada, seus níveis nutricional e mágico eram bons e alguns petiscos ocasionais não fariam mal. Sua lâmia era bem comportada e quase nunca pedia nada (que não fosse seu afeto e carinhos ao quais Edge estava mais do que feliz em proporcionar). Olhando para a face expectante e levemente pidona tomou sua decisão.

-Certo. Mas só um!

Definitivamente valia a pena apenas para ver e ouvir sua alegria. Sentiu seu próprio sorriso florescer apenas para se apagar rapidamente. Num segundo Cherry estava abraçado o jornal agradecido, no outro ele congelou e olhou para algo fora da tela.

-Cherry? O que foi?! – perguntou alarmado.

Edge viu o pequeno ser congelar, seu doce rostinho se transformar numa mascara de pavor e soltar um grito estrangulado. Antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa Cherry fugiu, sua cauda vermelha esbarrando onde o celular estava apoiado e o jogando abruptamente no chão. 

Não percebeu quando a cesta despencou de sua mão, ou quando se virou e começou a caminhar em passos rápidos para a saída, só se deu conta que já estava no meio do estacionamento quando quase “atropelou” um carro que procurava vaga.

No celular, tudo virou um borrão confuso por alguns segundos antes da câmera focar o teto da sala e parte do sofá. Um borrão esbranquiçado foi tudo que conseguiu ver antes da tela ser bloqueada por algo. Mais um momento confuso com luz e sombras indistintas antes de tudo ficar escuro. Ele achou que o celular foi desligado, mas logo percebeu que apesar da câmera não estar captando nada, o microfone ainda estava funcionando e captava os gritos abafados de seu amante em pânico.

O que era uma caminhada acelerada se tornou uma corrida completa.

O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ele não conseguia ver mais. Ainda podia ouvir vagamente Cherry gritando, hora gritos de terror, hora seu nome e pedidos de ajuda, intercalados às vezes por barulhos de coisas caindo. 

“Quem?!!” Se perguntou enquanto encerrava a chamada. Não conseguia ficar ouvindo os gritos de seu amado sem poder fazer nada. Rapidamente acionou o sistema de câmeras de vigilância que tinha instalado pela casa. Em alguma delas ele veria o que estava acontecendo, e principalmente, o bastardo que invadira sua casa!

Correndo pelas opções ele selecionou as câmeras da sala. Na primeira ele não pode ver nada, mudando para a segunda viu um movimento rápido. Lá estava! Cherry correndo de detrás do sofá e mergulhando embaixo da mesa. Um segundo depois seu perseguidor apareceu na tela.

Sentiu seu coração inexistente parar.

Era o gato! O maldito gato irritante!

O gato de rua que rondava a vizinhança fazia algum tempo. Ninguém nunca conseguia pega-lo, ele era o mestre das fugas e da invasão, sempre se esgueirando para dentro de sua casa, aparecendo nos lugares mais inconvenientes e nunca caindo nas “armadilhas” que ele e outros da vizinhança colocavam. Por isso fora apelidado “carinhosamente” de gato irritante.

Ele o encontrara rondando seu lixo uma noite. Uma bola de pelo mais cinza do que branco, com uma orelha esfarrapada e uma cauda que uma vez limpa e escovada seria gloriosa, mas no momento parecia uma escova velha de limpar garrafas. Ele apostava que por baixo do pelo grosso a coisa patética era só ossos.

Os dois se encararam em silencio. O felino pronto para defender sua possível pilhagem e o esqueleto alto e sombrio com um saco de lixo na mão. Edge sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas ele não podia ficar indiferente a pobre criatura. Largou o saco do lado de fora da porta e entrou indo direto para a geladeira. Não havia muita coisa, o dia de compras era no dia seguinte. Até o leite havia acabado.

Rosnou frustrado e já ia fechá-la quando viu o pote com os restos de lasanha que havia feito. Ele tinha certeza que macarrão não era ideal para alimentar gatos, mas devia ser melhor que qualquer coisa que o bichano encontraria nas latas de lixo.

Pegou o pote e o colocou no microondas por alguns minutos. Correu até a porta para checar. O gato continuava sobre a lata de lixo o olhando mal humorado. Assim que ouviu o apito correu para o aparelho e pescou o pote.

O gato o olhou desconfiado, grunhindo em aviso quando ele se aproximou. Com cuidado para não assusta-lo, colocou o pote no chão e se afastou. O animal olhou do pote para ele e de volta para o pote. Com uma contração do rabo ele pulou para o chão e foi investigar o que o monstro alto tinha deixado.

Lasanha podia não ser ideal para animais, mas ele com certeza não se incomodou com isso, atacando com vontade a comida. Edge voltou e arrumou outra vasilha com água ea deixou um pouco afastado. Não que o bichano se importasse,tão atracado estava com o pote... a pobre coisa...

Edge voltara para dentro de casa e acabara se distraindo com seus afazeres, quando foi checar mais tarde o felino havia sumido. Recolheu os potes e esqueceu totalmente o assunto até dias depois quando o encontrou novamente. Desta vez em cima da mesa da cozinha se lambendo.  
Depois disso Edge o encontrara várias vezes dentro de sua casa, as vezes o esperando no meio da sala, mas outras vezes nos lugares mais inusitados como o armário alto da cozinha, ou a cesta de roupa suja. Ele nunca sabia quando iria encontrá-lo (ou onde), mas parecia que ele chegara para ficar... só que um dia ele não apareceu mais.

Fazia messes que ele havia sumido e por mais irritante que ele fosse, Edge meio que se acostumara a companhia, foi quando percebera como era solitário.  
Ele fora há alguns abrigos, cogitando adotar algum animal, mas estava meio relutante se essa era a solução. A vantagem de seu “relacionamento” com o gato irritante era a independência que ambos tinham. Fora pesquisando na internet sobre bichos de estimação e companheiros de casa, que ouviu sobre híbridos. Um ser que tivesse inteligência suficiente para se comunicar era tentador, mas parecia também o dobro do trabalho. Ao pesquisar um pouco mais descobriu o centro de criação e depois de “mexer os pauzinhos” entrou como voluntário. Ele foi com o intuito de descobrir o qual trabalhoso, e compensatório, seria ter um hibrido. Ao invés disso ele tivera seu coração roubado pela pequena lâmia vermelha que se tornara o centro de sua vida.

Centro esse que poderia estar prestes a virar almoço.

Cherry havia tentado se esconder atrás ou embaixo de algum móvel, mas graças a ser meio gordinho, os espaços eram meio limitados. Ele conseguiria se espremer por alguns, mas para isso precisaria de um pouco de esforço, e com seu caçador tão perto essa não era uma opção. Ele passou novamente por baixo da mesa, tentando alcançar o sofá. Talvez conseguisse se esconder em alguma almofada quando o felino pulou sobre a mesa e com a vantagem da altura mergulhou em sua presa.

Do ângulo da câmera Edge não podia ver muito bem. Não parecia que o gato acertara em cheio Cherry, mas com certeza o havia capturado.

Ele gostava do bichano, independente dele o enlouquecer com seus truques de invasão, mas se ele ferisse seu pequeno e doce Cherry... ele ia fazer almofada dele!

Impulsionando mais as pernas ele virou a ultima esquina e avistou sua casa.Sem um segundo pensamento ele se chocou contra a porta da frente a arrombando-a. 

\- CHERRY!!! CHERRY!!! – Ele estourou pela porta, agora destruída, gritando e olhando alucinadamente para a sala. A primeira coisa que ouviu foi o ronronar. Sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. 

Não, não, não...

Ele sentiu um soluço se formar. O céus! Ele não chegara tarde demais... Ele não podia ter chegado tarde mais! Por favor que não fosse...

-Boss! – o pequeno chiado tremulo era como musica para seus ouvidos. Ele sentiu seus joelhos tremerem enquanto se virava. No meio do sofá estava o maldito gato branco ronronando como o menor (e mais peludo) trator do mundo. Suas garras contraindo-se de prazer ameaçando arranhar o estofado enquanto Cherry estava meio envolvido meio enterrado no pelo branco grosso.

-Boss! – Ele chamou contente – Podemos ficar com ele?!

***

Bônus:

A campainha tocou.

-OH! DEVE SER EDGE E CHERRY. STRETCH PODERIA ABRIR A PORTA? – Papyrus pediu da cozinha. 

-Claro cara.

Eles estavam em mais uma reunião na casa de Papyrus. Ele e Slim já haviam chegado e suas lâmias estavam na sala brincando (ou brigando mais provavelmente se levasse a sério os gritos e sibilos de Black) enquanto esperavam os últimos integrantes de sua pequena família chegar.

Abriu a porta já com uma provocação na ponta da língua sobre o atraso do Sr. Pontualidade.

–Hey Edgelord, Cherry! Vocês... – Se calou ao ver a cara azeda de Edge ainda mais irritada do que o costume. Seus olhos vagaram para os ombros em busca de Cherry e com um choque notou que a lamia tímida não estava em seu lugar de costume. Antes que pudesse comentar sobre a falta do pequeno, uma saudação animada da região de seus calcanhares o fez abaixar os olhos e encarar a cena mais inusitada de sua vida.

Parado ao lado do pé direito de Edge estava o maior, mais mau encarado e desgrenhado gato branco que Stretch já vira. E isso nem era a parte mais bizarra!  
Montado nele, e com um sorriso que ameaçava rachar seu crânio em dois, estava Cherry. Ele segurava o pelo atrás das orelhas do gato enquanto seu corpo se enroscava no pescoço e peito do felino como uma coleira viva.

Enquanto o esqueleto olhava chocado o gato passou por ele e levou seu pequeno cavaleiro para dentro. Ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão Blue e os outros vieram saudá-lo, mas pararam assim que avistaram o felino.

Blue soltou um gritinho e Sans rapidamente puxou o irmão mais novo para trás de si, pronto para protegê-lo com sua vida. Black é claro começou a sibilar e rosnar, tentando parecer muito maior do que era. Alertados pelo barulho Papyrus e Slim vieram correndo da cozinha e pararam também chocados com a cena.  
O gato parou em frente às três lamias, lançando um olhar desinteressado para elas e os dois esqueletos na sala. Seus olhos amarelos se focaram em Black nem um pouco intimidado pelo ato de raiva do pequeno hibrido.

-Oi!! Este Doomfanger! – Proclamou Cherry dando um tapinha na cabeça de sua montaria. – Ele... meu amigo. – O orgulho e alegria pingavam em suas palavras.

Stretch virou lentamente o rosto para Edge que tinha uma expressão de estoico conformismo. Percebendo que estava sendo encarado por um esqueleto de queixo caído ele revirou os focos vermelho sangue.

-LONGA HISTÓRIA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os esqueletos querem explicações.

Depois de deixarem as lámias na sala, e garantir a Papyrus e Stretch que o gato não machucaria os pequenos híbridos (e arrancar uma promessa de Black que ele não tentaria qualquer coisa com o felino), os esqueletos altos foram para cozinha.

-Certo desembuche! Como diabos isso aconteceu?

-Língua! – Protestou Papyrus. Stretch fez uma careta, mas não desviou a atenção do esqueleto sentado a sua frente. Papyrus tinha tomado outra cadeira e Slim preferiu ficar encostado ao lado da porta que dava para a sala, dividindo a atenção entre a cozinha e o outro cômodo onde estavam os híbridos.  
Edge suspirou e contou os acontecimentos que o levaram até aquela situação.

-Espere, espere... É isso? Ele quase come Cherry e você o adota? – Stretch perguntou incrédulo. Pelos rostos de Papyrus e Slim, esse último com uma carranca digna do próprio Edge. Eles não conseguiam entender como Edge podia deixar tal ameaça conviver com seu companheiro (como se ELE fosse permitir uma ameaça ao seu precioso amor!).

-Ele não o fez... 

-SIM, MAS ELE TENTOU! – cortou Papyrus. Seu tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

-Não. Ele o caçou, mas não para comê-lo. – Edge contemplou o fundo de sua xícara, a verdade é que mesmo agora era um pouco difícil de entender a explicação de Cherry sobre todo o incidente. 

Ele mesmo não podia acreditar que aceitara tudo que o outro falara (mas não aceitar seria como dizer que ele não acreditava ou confiava no julgamento de seu companheiro, e enquanto ele podia ter uma opinião divergente, ele nunca tentaria acabar com a confiança de Cherry), porém não podia negar que desde aquele dia Doomfanger agira de maneira muito comedida e protetora com a lámia. Além disso, como a expressão dizia: Ações falam mais que palavras, e todas as ações do felino corroboravam as afirmações de Cherry.

-Se não foi para comê-lo, então para que? – Stretch continuou o argumento.

-Aparentemente para fazer amizade.

O silencio seguiu esse comentário. Papyrus apenas piscou algumas vezes, por sua cara parecia que Edge havia começado a falar russo. Stretch tinha uma expressão como se quisesse estrangula-lo (e ele não pode negar o pequeno cintilar de contentamento que surgiu ao ver essa expressão. Era bom estar do lado oposto pra variar). Normalmente ele e Slim eram os únicos a serem vagos e irritantes com suas explicações, deixando Edge e Papyrus a ponto de gritar de frustração.

-Explique. – exigiu Slim o único em silencio até o momento e Edge voltou a mergulhar nas memorias. 

***

O esqueleto alto sentiu seus suas pernas falharem e seus joelhos se chocarem com força no chão. 

Cherry deu um gritinho alarmado e se soltou da bola ronronante, escorregando do sofá e deslizando para o esqueleto alto.

A mente de Edge estava em branco. Ainda podia sentir sua magia percorrendo todo seu corpo, pronta para se manifestar em um ataque. Com braços levemente trêmulos ele estendeu as mãos e pegou seu companheiro.

Era uma prova que Cherry confiava completamente nele por nem estremecer ao ser encarado pelos olhos ainda fumegando de magia. Ele podia senti-la, toda a intenção assassina que envolvia o esqueleto alto, pronta para o ataque. Mesmo assim ele não ficou assustado ou recuou quando as mãos se aproximaram.

Trazendo para mais perto de seu rosto, Edge choveu “checks” na lámia. Tirando um pequeno rasgo em seu suéter e um leve brilho de suor de seu crânio, ele estava intacto.   
Pena que não podia dizer o mesmo de seus próprios nervos. Era uma sorte que ele era um monstro esqueleto, se fosse humano ou mesmo um monstro peludo, estaria grisalho agora. 

E pensando em branco...

Olhou para o sofá onde o gato os observava com olhos sonolentos. Ele piscou devagar antes de começar a lamber a pata e limpar o rosto. Edge se ergueu lentamente sem tirar os olhos da besta que quase destruirá seu mundo.

-BOSS! – o grito alarmado de Cherry o tirou de seu transe e o fez parar. Ele olhou para o pequeno que ao ver os olhos de seu amante novamente em si, olhou para a outra mão. Edge seguiu o olhar e encontrou uma construção óssea vermelha de ponta afiada nela.

Ele piscou surpreso, não havia notado que havia conjurado um ataque e nem que se agarrava a ele com tanta força que o osso rangia e estalava. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, forçando-se a relaxar e fazer com que o ataque sumisse em fragmentos brilhantes. Quando voltou a abri-los encarou o gato que ainda não demonstrava nenhum sinal de desconforto. Na verdade o animal demoníaco o encarou placidamente antes de virar a cabeça esfregando-a no assento do sofá e se esticar pronto para uma soneca.  
Sentiu seus dedos se contraírem querendo a arma de volta a sua mão.

-Boss? – Cherry chamou novamente ao sentir novo pico de irritabilidade do esqueleto.

Edge dessa vez ouviu de primeira e se virou saindo da sala. Melhor se manter longe do gato por enquanto. Entrou na cozinha, puxou uma cadeira se sentando e colocando Cherry com cuidado na mesa. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

-O que diabos foi isso? – seu tom irritado fez a lamia se encolher. Cherry segurou a barra de seu suéter. Ele sabia que Boss nunca o machucaria. Ele podia sentir que o nervosismo estava virando irritação, e devido ao que acontecera, era perfeitamente normal para Boss agir assim, ele não estava com medo só não podia controlar seus maneirismos.

-E..ele brin... brincando... – Cherry gaguejou nervoso.

Edge considerou se levantar e ir para o quintal despejar um pouco de sua raiva, mas ele não iria deixar Cherry sozinho com aquela besta solta em sua casa e não podia leva-lo consigo. Sua atitude só deixaria seu companheiro mais agitado. 

Ele se controlou. Ele era o grande e terrível Papyrus! Ele reinaria sobre seu gênio.

-Brincando? Ele estava te caçando Cherry. – Pelo menos seu tom era mais calmo, ainda que a raiva gerada pelo medo ainda estivesse ali.

-Sim... não... – Cherry se contorceu angustiado, querendo explicar, mas não sabendo bem como. Como explicar que ele sabia, assim que fora “capturado” que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira. Como explicar a comunicação de almas?

No inicio ele estava por demais em pânico para sentir as intenções por trás do ataque. Assim que vira o felino armando bote ele não pensara em nada além de fugir. Depois ele estava preocupado demais em escapar do felino para prestar atenção em suas intenções.

Quando o gato aterrissou em sua cauda o prendendo ele pensou que era o seu fim. Ele havia se encolhido, se preparando para sentir aquelas garras afiadas o rasgarem, mas o que sentiu foi algo úmido encostar-se à parte detrás de sua cabeça logo sendo seguido de algo áspero e molhado correr por todo o seu crânio.   
O choque o havia tirado do estado de pânico e na mesma hora sentiu as vibrações divertidas e carinhosas emanando da grande besta acima dele. Antes que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu presas agarrando sua roupa e ser carregado, de forma desajeitada, para o sofá onde imediatamente foi soterrado por uma avalanche de pelos malcheirosos e ondas de contentamento, assim como quando estava com seus irmãos (só que menos fedido ou peludo).

O gato não o queria comer, queria brincar e se aconchegar com ele. Deslizando para fora do monte de pelos, ele tentou se concentrar além da adrenalina que ainda o percorria seus ossos e enviou uma onda de curiosidade, testando para ver se era o mesmo com seus irmãos.

Não era a mesma conexão. Com o gato não era tão claro ou tão preciso, mas ele estava seguro que conseguiu captar bem as intenções do felino.   
E o que constatou, acalmando-o imediatamente, era que o gato não tinha más intenções para com ele. 

Edge aguardou enquanto Cherry tentava organizar as ideias.

-Ele... brincando... ele – Cherry fez um movimento com as mãos tentando achar as palavras. – Ele como Black! – disse triunfante – Não bom se expressar. Quer amizade.  
O esqueleto alto tentou decifrar o que o pequeno dizia.

-Você está tentando dizer que ele te caçou como uma forma de “pedir” para ser seu amigo? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Cherry apenas assentiu ansioso. Não era exatamente isso, mas ele não conseguiria expressar direito nesse momento. Agora o importante era garantir que o gato não era uma ameaça. -Ele é bom! Só... talvez... – deu de ombros – faz as coisas... diferente?

Boss deu um tapa no rosto frustrado. – Ele te perseguiu pela sala e te atacou!

-Eu corri, ele pensou brincadeira!

Por mais que não quisesse admitir fazia certo sentido. Gatos gostavam de perseguir coisas em movimento. O gato não iria atacar Cherry, ele pretendia se aproximar e verificar a pequena criatura que estava na casa do monstro que o alimentara, mas quando esse correu, ele apenas fez o que seus instintos ditavam e o perseguiu. Assim que o capturou e investigou o que ele era, notando que apesar de estranho, o pequeno ser era o companheiro do monstro que o alimentava ele o aceitou imediatamente. 

-Ele não machucou. Olha, olha! – estendendo os braços ele deu uma volta completa mostrando-se para Edge. Ele suspirou alto, ainda não convencido, mas a adrenalina finalmente desgastara e vendo que seu companheiro bem e intacto era mais que suficiente para acalma-lo.

Isso não evitou que quase saltasse para fora da cadeira quando sentiu algo esfregar por suas pernas e antes que pudesse verificar, a bola de pelos saltou para a mesa. Edge foi rápido agarrando Cherry e o colocando em seu peito.

-Tu...tudo bem Boss. – Cherry tentou tranquilizar dando tapinhas nos dedos que o seguravam. O gato se sentou dignamente com a cauda enrolada em volta de suas patas e olhou para os dois esqueletos solenemente.

Cherry se forçou tentando chegar até o gato e garantindo que estava tudo bem. Nem acreditando que ia fazer isso, ainda mais sabendo da fama de temperamentais e sorrateiros que os gatos tinham, estendeu os braços, pronto para afasta-lo ao menor sinal de agressividade.  
O gato se inclinou e Cherry ficou calmamente nas mãos de Boss enquanto era farejado. O animal empurrou o nariz mais insistentemente no pequeno hibrido fazendo-o soltar uma risadinha. Um som baixo de contentamento escapuliu do felino enquanto ele tentava esfregar seu rosto na lâmia.

Edge estava chocado em surpresa. Cherry que tinha medo de quase qualquer coisa maior que ele e normalmente não deixava ninguém se aproximar estava mais do que encantado com o gato de rua.

Quando perguntou por que não tinha medo ele apenas deu de ombros e respondeu.

\- No inicio com medo, mas ele bom. Ele quer ser amigo... – Ele parou e olhou para o gato que o encarava. Edge observou fascinado, era como se eles se comunicassem pela mente. Ele já vira isso antes... onde... onde... ah sim! Blue e Black! Eles faziam isso às vezes, até sem se olharem, como Stretch chamou? Comunicação de alma? 

-Ele quer agradecer! -Cherry falou de repente. – Ele... agradecer... pela comida... e abrigo... por não... – Cherry fez uma cara confusa -Ah! Não ser mau com ele. Ele... proteger a casa... proteger Cherry! – terminou animado.

Edge sentiu a ultima de sua tensão o deixar. Estava feliz de não precisar matar o gato. Ainda não confiava 100% no bichano, mas por enquanto não parecia que ele fosse lhe causar MAIS problemas.

-Hum... Boss... – Cherry ainda em suas mãos, tinha se voltado completamente para Edge. “Oh ow!” pensou Edge ao ver o rosto da serpente. Ele conhecia aquele olhar pidão. – Po...podemos ficar com ele? Por... por favor! - Ele implorou ao ver a cara incrédula de Boss -E... eu posso ajudar a cuidar... – e não seria essa uma visão engraçada? A lamia era menor que o próprio felino! Como iria “cuidar” dele Boss não fazia ideia. – Por favor! – ele juntou as pequenas mãos em suplica e ampliou os focos de olhos no melhor estilo cachorrinho. 

Droga, ele tinha que parar de deixar Blue ensinar essas coisas a Cherry.

Ele olhou da lamia para o gato. Seus focos vermelhos se fixaram nas orbes verdes. Algo silencioso e inexplicável se passou por eles.

-Certo... Mas haverá regras!

-SSSIM!!! – Explodiu Cherry com os braços levantados e um sorriso enorme.

É... valia apena certas concessões para ter seu amante tão feliz.

***

Edge terminou e encarou os outros três esqueletos esperando suas reações. Papyrus e Stretch ainda pareciam incrédulos, mas havia aquele brilho de curiosidade quase infantil no fundo de seus focos oculares. Edge até podia esperar para um pedido de “empréstimo felino para fins científicos” do esqueleto preguiçoso. Bem, boa sorte com isso! Apesar do que parecia, Edge não tinha mais controle do gato agora do que antes, o que significava que este aparecia e sumia quando bem entendia.

Um alto grito interrompeu seus pensamentos. Todos se moveram ao mesmo tempo e só não houve um engarrafamento na porta, pois Slim ainda estava de pé e só precisou rodar para alcançar a passagem e Stretch é claro, pegou um atalho. Ele acabou sendo o terceiro a chegar, seguido por Papyrus que bateu em suas costas quando parou abruptamente, o esqueleto educado se atrapalhando com perguntas de “o que aconteceu” e desculpas pelo esbarrão.

Todos pararam em choque observando a cena que encontraram.

De alguma forma Black havia montado em Doomfanger e fosse de propósito, ou por algo que a lámia fizera, o gato estava correndo como um tornado pela sala, se arremessando pelo sofá e usando as paredes para fazer curvas apertadas. Enquanto isso Black se agarrava ao pelos e gritava tão alucinadamente quanto a corrida do felino e mesmo assim, por baixo do grito do hibrido, Edge podia ouvira s garras do felino raspando no chão excessivamente limpo tentando conseguir alguma tração.

Slim levantou a mão, mas uma olhada em sua expressão angustiada lhe dizia que ele constatou o mesmo problema que ele tinha visto. Seria impossível para Slim usar magia azul em um alvo tão rápido e como as duas almas estariam tão próximas ainda haveria o risco de agarrar uma e não outra ou usar magia demais e acabar gerando mais dano que gostaria.

Edge deu um passo a frente, pensando em tentar para-los fisicamente, mas nessa hora o gato se voltou para as outras lâmias assistindo a tudo no chão e parou bruscamente. Black foi arremessado nas almofadas estrategicamente (e esteticamente) colocadas para as lâmias se reunirem. Houve um breve momento de silencio em que todos ficaram parados em choque antes de Black explodir das almofadas gritando.

-DE NOVO!!! DE NOVO!!!

-NÃO, NÃO, MINHA VEZ!!! – Blue gritou. Black saiu das almofadas e começou a discutir com seu gêmeo. Red que tinha as mãos sobre os dentes em nervosismo correu para o gato e começou a bajula-lo, Doom não parecia nem um pouco abalado, seja pela corrida ou pela discussão das serpentes. Sans que também tinha as mãos sobre os dentes, com certeza segurando o riso e não em preocupação, os encarou dando uma piscada atrevida a seu publico ainda paralisado.

Slim despencou sobre a parede parecendo acabado. Stretch tinha os olhos brilhando de diversão e Papyrus parecia indeciso se ia brigar com os híbridos ou cair na gargalhada também.

Era bom saber que a adição da bola de caos a sua vida não seria apenas a SUA morte. Mas vendo a alegria de seu companheiro, e o de seus pequenos irmãos e o reflexo desse sentimento nas expressões dos esqueletos ali reunidos ele sabia que não era o único que fazia e faria concessões loucas para continuar a ver essa felicidade em seu pequeno amor... mesmo que isso significasse adotar um pet para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso demorou mais do que eu pensava, este capítulo lutou comigo por um looongo tempo. Desculpa a demora e obrigada por lerem! ^^


End file.
